wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer/TalkArchive/01MAR2007-11MAR2007
Easter btw, you should look at the Easter article. It was pretty thin, so I tried to fill it out a bit in anticipation of the coming celebration of Our Lord's return from the dead (and to connect with Easter Under Attack). The writing is still sub-par, but the picture is worth a visit, I think.--thisniss 20:43, 10 March 2007 (UTC) :Yes!! I'm running off now, but may be able to contribute some truthiness later. Do you remember the story from a couple of years ago about the easter play where the Bunny was flogged (like a Passion story, done w/ Easter Bunny)? Or am I making that up? Either way, what could be a holier expression of Christ's eternal love than a bunch of people getting together to whip the Easter Bunny?--thisniss 21:26, 10 March 2007 (UTC) ::I wouldn't mind helping on this one too - if that's OK (the sign says Keep Out). I understand if you would rather develop it yourselves. No ego here (plus, I'm good at turning the other cheek). I'll peek in tomorrow. '--Alethic Logic 03:26, 11 March 2007 (UTC)' :::OK, I...um... took a stab at Easter. I hope I haven't made the baby Jesus angry. '--Alethic Logic 18:49, 11 March 2007 (UTC)' Rod Majors, et. al. Well, I wasn't sure what to say... lol! I mean, oh my. I have only a long and complicated response (which I wasn't sure you would want to be bothered with), or speechlessness. As to the Gargoyles thing - I have no friggin idea. I just didn't think the nastiness should stay on the page, because it's not truthy and it doesn't help the page become less random. --thisniss 20:01, 10 March 2007 (UTC) :I would fill your talk page (once again)! There are just too many layers to this thing. If only it were all about the gay sex. But drat him, he had to go and be one of Our Troops, and a university student, besides. It's just not as much fun when it's complicated. lol.--thisniss 20:37, 10 March 2007 (UTC) The Virgin Islands Is the template meant for the delagate's personal page or the protectorate district? Re:MC Oh, a current events kinda thing? Like what that cesspool of facts, Wikipedia has? I think that could work out pretty cool, but I wouldn't know where to start with the page coding. As for the activities, Im not sure I would be able to keep a constant flow of activities going. Its probably best if I just send you my ideas (if I get any), and we could put them into action--Lewser 05:01, 9 March 2007 (UTC) :Hey, i didn't know what your email was, so I sent it through the "E-Mail this user" link in the toolbox...did you get it?--Lewser 17:29, 9 March 2007 (UTC) Nice Job Knocking Out Texas I've been chipping away at some states, dreading having to do pages for all of the Reps. --El Payo 05:33, 8 March 2007 (UTC) :I won't be around tomorrow - heading out of town in a couple of hours. Back next week. -El Payo 10:40, 8 March 2007 (UTC) Whats wrong with my bear city what is the problem with my bear city article? :I'd like to help you if I can (I'm also fairly new here). It seems like you put a lot of work into the Bear City article - but it also seems to have been random material. Also, I noticed you had your own name (or screen name) in some of the edits that were deleted. I'd be sure to avoid that sort of thing as it's the very definition of vanity. You understand the difference between humor and satire, right? Your first edit here (Jack Bauer) was good (even though you had to set it up a bit). The Bear City thing went south pretty early on, though. Try to say less and put a little edge on what you are adding. Make sure it is relevant to what's already there if possible - or relevant to the topic - IOW, if you need to set up the gag, it needs to be a pretty relevant gag. I had similar problems with the Samantha Bee page - I was trying to set up a gag and it almost became more trouble than it was worth. Now I'll admitt that the Bear City thing and the whole "bear" topic thing is probably approaching the point of being tapped out for its humor potential, but that makes it especially important to be sure anything we do with it is on-target and not relying on Harry Potter or even Winnie the Pooh for the relevance. If you want to invest a lot of time on the Bear City article, find some political connection to the gag - preferably something current. Does that make any sense? Good luck! '--Alethic Logic 03:17, 8 March 2007 (UTC)' (fairly new here). Bob Rivers -- NEW Song! Bob has GREAT new song for Al Gore: Another Bob Rivers Twisted Tune: Al Gore's Traveling Global Warming Show I think it's cool that the song will start playing when you click the link above -- a A "must have" for the Al Gore page. Is there any way to clean up the link so it looks like a regular external link with custom text? --OHeL 12:19, 7 March 2007 (UTC) MAKE Flickr Photoset The guys from MAKE took some great shots on the Colbert Report set: http://www.flickr.com/photos/pmtorrone/tags/colbertreport/ --El Payo 07:20, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :WOW! Sweet!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:24, 7 March 2007 (UTC) Chaniqua/Fernando Thanks for the clarification. At first glance of the page setup I thought it was Jack Daniels speaking on your behalf. :) --OHeL 02:14, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :Hmmm... should it not be Chiquitita/Chaniqua? --OHeL 11:53, 8 March 2007 (UTC) Representatives I used the cheat sheet over at wikip*dia: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/110th_United_States_Congress --El Payo 22:51, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Master of Ceremonies Haha, whoops. I didn't realize there was only one. I will be like France and concede defeat before the battle even starts. Are there any areas that seem to be lacking in admins?--Lewser 19:52, 6 March 2007 (UTC) oh cap'n, my cap'n By the way, between Wicked and Obamamamamia! (to say nothing of Jesus Camp and others I won't name for fear of making too long a list), I think you've earned this: Let us all rise for the official swearing in, followed by the club themesong: Did I ever tell you you're my hero? You're everything I wish I could be. I can fly higher than an eagle. for yooooou are the wiiiiind beneath my wings. You may now kiss whomever you want (the #1 prerogative for all drama queens/kings).--thisniss 18:03, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :I didn't go ahead and put it in your AYNTK because I feel all truly great honors deserve the opportunity to be refused. huzzah!--thisniss 18:10, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Thanks Hey, sorry I've been gone so long, The pressures of higher education, new job, and a vicious World of Warcraft addiction (which, i must add, I haven't fully kicked yet) drove me away. But I've been watching the site evolve, and its looking really good. I just saw some vandalism go on this morning and decided I need to break the "In case of Emergency" glass over my syscop mustache and become a hero again. I can't guarantee that I'll be around as much as before, but hopefully I'm back for good.--Lewser 17:51, 6 March 2007 (UTC) username question I put this up on the admin board talk. I also - by accident, as part of a test to see if I could, reserved the primary name I was concerned about. Since this turned out to be open, I grabbed a couple more (which I can give you via email). I locked the one user page to editing, but figured we could use the discussion page to talk about the issue if it got too wordy for the admin board. Anyways, at least I won't have to worry about that one (though I'm probably the only one who ever would worry/ was worrying)... lol.--thisniss 17:28, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Pages of the Month This award feels redundant to me. If you disagree, let me know why and we can start doing it. --MC Esteban 15:28, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Ice Cream haven't seen tonight's (last night's?) episode yet, but just say your notes and El Payo's updates to the Ice Cream entry. Was there an actual Formula 401 reference? Because if so... that's another "I Called It" for me! (read my first version of the article and you'll see what I mean) Of course, these days, it seems like everything is 400-series related, so it's not like I'm a visionary or anything. But still... it makes me excited to see the episode tomorrow morning (today?). --thisniss 08:04, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Thanks For Fixing NYBK I completely overlooked the category. --El Payo 22:31, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :No problem, but I just posted something real quick, check it and change it to better fit your idea.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:33, 5 March 2007 (UTC) email check it. :)--thisniss 14:44, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Ronald Reagan page In trying to address some of the randomness on the Reagan page, I've added a section on "Trickle-down Economics". I've noticed we don't seem to have an article with this title. Am I missing something or have we ignored this most brilliant of economic policies? If so, I think we need one. I don't mind writing one if you think we need it - but I kinda like the start I made on the Reagan page and would probably use it. Removing it from the Reagan page, however, might slip that page back into more randomness. I'd love some advice on this. Thanks! '--Alethic Logic 17:50, 4 March 2007 (UTC)' Leo's Lyrics I see you created some new lyric pages for Obamamamamia! (Thanks!) FYI I got the source lyrics for "The Winner Takes it All" from Leo's too. I was thinking it would be neat to have the unauthorized musical lyrics on the lyrics Article tab, then have the source lyrics on the Discussion tab with credit given to Leo's Lyrics. Let me know your thoughts... --OHeL 11:44, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for the kudos on the lyrics (and thank you to thisniss for the Tip of the Hat!). I used to write parody songs all the time when I was younger; then I got a house, a beer belly, and a family (yada yada yada...) and I hadn't written any in a while. It was neat to do it again. I've never spoofed a musical before, though (a new level of truthiness?) :I took a look at the Stephanie Miller site, and I see you are in the LA area. There's another DJ on the west coast, Bob Rivers, who spoofs songs . What I like is all his songs are available for free as streaming audio when you visit his site. His stuff is great (especially the Christmas songs). If you haven't heard Teddy The Red-Nosed Senator, it's a "must listen" (even out of season). As for the karaoke angle, let me work on that. I have some ideas. --OHeL 19:55, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Michael Moore's Belly Is there any way I can get my "demon in Michael Moore's belly" page back. It wasn't that random, and it had a few good Stephen references. Jimmy Carter's Son I was reading that page on Jay-Z and it said that he was his son lol Thanks Cool, I was thinking of something for like Dr. Kissinger who has arrest warrants in courties, maybe a dispite what you may have heard such and such is not a war criminal lol, glad you like my work on the wantedpages. You're like the only admin person on here that ever talks to me on here and help me. I guess if you don't have a front page article on here no one helps or even bother to recognize your contributions lol, thanks again for all the help! --Colberican 21:39, 3 March 2007 (UTC) War Criminals Someone should make a tag for war criminals, what do you think?--Colberican 20:21, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Biographies Sure!--Colberican 21:01, 2 March 2007 (UTC) Appealing to Flogged Page (didn't know where else to put it) The page Marvel Comics is 100% truthfull. Go to a comic store, pick up a copy of Civil War #7 (by Marvel Comics) and go to page 8. On the bus in that panel is an advertisement by the Colbert Report. So, I feel it in my gut that this page should be on Wikiality. ~User:Turaga Dome Obamamamamia! I was on the fence on that. I did see other examples of "articles" that are also "dictionary words", but I'll be damned if I can find (or remember) the word I saw in the dictionary as an example (I just went through my browser history in three tabs -- the horses must have cleaned out the tubes already). No biggie -- I'll revert the edit. I am going to nominate Obamamamamia! as a Featured Word, though. On a related note, do you remember which edition of CR had the woman on who was claiming Obama wasn't black enough for black voters? I'd like to incorporate elements of that into the article but I need the air date. --OHeL 08:26, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :I'm quite sure it aired during the break at least once. I'd look around Feb 20th or so for the original airing. Great stuff! '--Alethic Logic 15:17, 2 March 2007 (UTC)' GOP Tried to do a little something, but I was thinking, perhaps we could arrange the pictures in a four by three and then have the caption. Or something.Tourskin 05:40, 1 March 2007 (UTC) : No probs. My pleasure.Tourskin 05:43, 1 March 2007 (UTC) Dwight Schrute Works in the same office as Steve Carell, is he article worthy?--Slanderson 10:07, 1 March 2007 (UTC) Quayle Simply Irresistable!!!!!! Quayle Article Thanks for all the help. That article is gonna turn out just super. I'm gonna take some time to change the campaign button to read '08. If you wanna edit it, go ahead, I'm gonna be a while.--Slanderson 08:22, 4 March 2007 (UTC) soviet Thanks, I just couldn't get the damn words right. Tourskin 06:54, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Multiple thanks First, a belated thanks for putting the "Wikiality.com Reporter" thingie on my user page. It needed a little something (like anything at all) to brighten it up. Also, thanks for fine-tuning the new 'Baby Jesus Cry' template I created, as found on the James Cameron page. On a related note, is there a place that lists all such templates? I dug around a bit to try to ensure I wasn't re-inventing the wheel. Hopefully I dug deep enough. Cheers, Careax 18:47, 6 March 2007 (UTC) FrauColbert This photo mashup is making my brain sweat. Please explain it to me. Ouch, it hurts! vanity edits Since you already posted to this user's talk page, I'm going to ask you to follow up with the next set of warnings or whatever action you feel is appropriate (I'm not sure when the "first offense" took place, so I don't know if s/he's had time to figure it out yet). At any rate, if you check his "contribs," it looks like s/he's posted several vanity articles - in fact, I think they are all vanity. They're fairly random, so it's hard to tell; I may just be missing the point. Anyway, just wanted to pass the buck let you know. :)--thisniss 00:25, 8 March 2007 (UTC) :Thanks. It looks like we both ended up posting on his page at about the same time. S/He was making pages at such a fast clip that I figured I'd better go on and put the smack down even though I would have rather have passed the buck waited for you to do it. I pwn'ed two of his/her pages - one was too dumb to live, and one was borderline offensive (and also dumb). The other two are tagged as "Un-Colbert" - one by you, and one by me. I would still rather have you make the call on whether this warrants "a bannin'" (I will forever see Jasper with a paddle when I think of these procedures) - I think I'm getting meaner in my old age. Kids Today. sheesh. --thisniss 01:01, 8 March 2007 (UTC) ::That's why they give you the big guns! lol (And why I ask you to get the baddies. I figured this one earned it, too, but I trust your judgment on these things far more than my own. I don't even have a badge, you know?)--thisniss 01:14, 8 March 2007 (UTC) :::I did choose not to have a badge, thank you very much. As the representative "girl" amongst the (active) admins, I feel my talents are better put to use in other ways (baking pies, taking care of the children, nagging, and whatnot). Btw, have you looked at that article recently? You'd better watch out, or I'll truthify this one, too. LOL Oh - and I do like the Troll tag. Seems very useful, though hopefully not applicable in very many cases. --thisniss 01:38, 8 March 2007 (UTC) Stick image LOL! Thanks for the image you added to the Stick page! You beat me to it! I uplaoded the image StickA, which was just a cgi image I created. If you can, would you please delete the image I uploaded as it is not needed now. Thanks! Amadscientist Thanks for adding my stick image You did almost exactly what I was going to do with it! I laughed so hard when I saw that, my dinner went through my nose! Gargoyles Sorry. But that's like the tenth article on Gargoyles. Ohhhh, how I hated that show.--Slanderson 09:35, 10 March 2007 (UTC)